slipknot1fandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Despise (canção)
"Despise" (em português, "Desprezo") é a terceira faixa b-side do álbum auto-titulado. É a versão demo de Purity. É também a quinta faixa do álbum Slipknot Demo. Evolução Para a criação de Purity, algumas letras de Despise foram removidas, e outras que foram inspiradas na história de Purity Knight foram adicionadas. Além disso, a canção se tornou mais sombria e vocais melódicos foram adicionados no refrão. Letra Original DESPISE! Maze... Psychopathic daze... I create this waste Back away from tangents, on the verge of drastic ways... Can't escape this place... I deny your face Sweat gets in my eyes, LASH OUT AT ALL I DESPISE HANDS ON MY FACE OVER BEARING I CAN'T GET OUT Lost... Ran at my own cost... Hearing laughter, scoffed Learning from the rush, detached from such and such Bleak... Standing on my feet... Listening incomplete I am not a dog, BUT I'M THE ONE YOU DOG HANDS ON MY FACE OVER BEARING I CAN'T GET OUT NEVER - EVER - SURRENDER - I WANT IT ALL! NEVER - EVER - SURRENDER - I WANT IT ALL! NEVER - EVER - SURRENDER - I WANT IT ALL! NEVER - EVER - SURRENDER - DESPISE My state of mind gets so one-sided DESPISE! DESPISE! DESPISE! DESPISE! CUT ME - SHOW ME - ENTER - I AM WILLING AND ABLE AND NEVER ANY DANGER TO MYSELF KNOWLEDGE IN MY PAIN, KNOWLEDGE IN MY PAIN OR WAS MY TOLERANCE A PHASE? EMPATHY, OUT OF MY WAY I CAN'T DIE I CAN'T DIE I CAN'T DIE I CAN'T DIE NEVER - EVER - SURRENDER - I WANT IT ALL! NEVER - EVER - SURRENDER - I WANT IT ALL! NEVER - EVER - SURRENDER - I WANT IT ALL! NEVER - EVER - SURRENDER - DESPISE My state of mind gets so one-sided DESPISE! DESPISE! DESPISE! DESPISE! Tradução DESPREZO! Labirinto...aturdido psicopático... eu crio esse lixo De volta das tangentes, à beira de drásticas Maneiras...não consigo escapar daqui...Eu nego minha cara Suor nos meus olhos, eu grito com tudo, eu desprezo . Mãos na minha face dominadora Eu não consigo escapar Perdido...corri pela minha própria vida... ouvindo risadas, engolidas Procurando através da pressa, separado de tal e qual Desolado... ficando de pé... ouvindo, incompleto Eu não sou um cachorro, mas sou o que você persegue Mãos na minha face dominadora Eu não consigo escapar Nunca jamais a redenção,NÂO PERMITIREI! Nunca jamais a redenção,NÂO PERMITIREI! Nunca jamais a redenção,NÂO PERMITIREI! Nunca jamais a redenção,DESPREZO Meu estado tem apenas um lado DESPREZO! DESPREZO! DESPREZO! DESPREZO! Corte-me Mostre-me Entre Eu estou Pronto e hábil e nunca nenhum dano a mim mesmo Conhecimento na miha dor, Conhecimento na minha dor Ou a minha tolêrancia era uma frase? Empatia, fora do meu caminho Eu não posso morrer Eu não posso morrer Eu não posso morrer Eu não posso morrer Nunca jamais redenção NÃO PERMITIREI Nunca jamais redenção NÃO PERMITIREI Nunca jamais redenção NÃO PERMITIREI Nunca jamais redenção DESPREZO Meu estado tem apenas um lado DESPREZO! DESPREZO! DESPREZO! DESPREZO! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Slipknot B-side Categoria:Canções curtas Categoria:Canções demo Categoria:Slipknot Demo